Hetalia: China's revenge
by Anoka Kon
Summary: China and Russia have always been lovers, since day one. But what happens when China feels that Russia needs a lesson in love?


Hetalia: World Axis Powers

He's Had Enough.

It wasn't like China didn't absolutely adore Russia, and it didn't swoon every time Russia came into the room. No, that wasn't the problem. The REAL problem was that Russia tended to be a little… rough.

Now, China and Russia had long since been lovers, but the thing was, even though China was much older, Russia still treated him like a child. There were times in which, yes, the love was mutual, but Russia always got HIS way. It wasn't China's intent to come off as a feminine man, but it was hard to fight against a big, strong Russian arms, especially when you were attracted to them. Nevertheless, China always welcomed Russia into his house with open arms. But now, it seemed as if Russia was taking advantage of poor China.

Who could blame him? China was smaller, weaker, and more vulnerable than Russia was. It was then that China realized: he had had enough.

So, seeing as Russia had left for the day, China decided to visit his brother, Japan, and make a bargain with the young lad, in hopes in gaining something that would make Russia realize that HE was no longer in control, and China was.

"Three million yen."

"What?"

China sighed and rubbed his head. Japan had agreed to sell him what he wanted, but at a hefty price. Japan was sure of himself, saying that the product would grant China's every wish. The only problem was, of course, the price. China hadn't exactly planned on spending so much, but he desperately needed it. In fact, he wasn't even sure of what it was Japan was selling him. China paused for a moment.

"What is it exactly that I am buying?"

Japan smiled. He knew that this question was coming. They had decided to do the deal in the Black Market, as Japan referred to the material as an 'illegal item'. The room itself was cold, and Japan could only barely trace China's shadowy outline.

"You are buying this!"

Almost at once Japan whipped out what seemed to be a small vile, containing pink liquid. China stared at it curiously.

"That tiny thing is worth three million yen?" he asked, staring. "Yes, do you want it?"

"At that price, absolutely not."

"There's only one in stock."

"I'll pass."

"I'll throw in some noodles."

"No thank you."

"It comes with a limited edition Hello Kitty fortune telling doll."

China grabbed the vile and whipped out his wallet. "Three million yen? Sounds reasonable." Japan handed China the doll and almost as once China ran out the door, both doll and vile in hand.

Japan sighed. He breathed in and frowned, his thoughts wandering. "I hope he doesn't turn out like Godzilla did…"

"You want me to come over? This early? Well… alright. I don't think I can say not to you."

China smiled as he hung up the phone. He silently fingered the tiny vile in his pocket. This little thing would help him overtake Russia, and set the rules straight once and for all.

He wanted everything to be perfect for his love. He rushed around the bedroom, making the atmosphere warm and inviting. China fixed the bed, laid a few rose petals down upon the floor, scattered all over, and lit some incense. The room smelled of a rose, full and blooming. The sheets were warm, and the blinds were drawn. It was the perfect setting.

Almost as if on que, a knock came at the door. China looked up, smoothing out his hair and blue waiter outfit. "Coming!" he ran to the door, opening it up hurriedly and looking upwards towards those blue eyes that gazed down at him lovingly.

"Russia!"

The man smiled gently, patting China's head. China purred and smiled, his body shivering at Russia's touch. Russia was a good head taller than China, which was why he rough housed him. But tonight, that was going to change.

China ushered Russia in, taking his hand and leading him to a chair. "I will be right back… I have a surprise for you!" Russia sat down upon the chair, taking off his heavy tan coat to reveal his well-cut body. He was already turning China on, but he would have to wait. "I'll be back!"

China rushed into his private bathroom, locking the door and taking out the vile from his pocket. He gazed at the pink liquid, and his mouth salivated. He remembered that he hadn't asked Japan for directions on how to use the liquid. China thought for a second. Maybe it required rubbing over the body? Or perhaps just a simple gulp will suffice.

China sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with the thinking process, and he knew that Russia didn't like to be kept waiting.

He gathered up his courage and undid the cork on the vile. China raised the vile to his lips, and took a small sip.

The liquid tasted sweet, and almost cherry-like. Well Japan DID say that it came in different flavors… It didn't matter. All that mattered was that China was going to have his way.

Swiftly, China poured the rest of the liquid into his mouth, tasting the sweet cherry flavor seep down his throat.

China waited, but felt nothing. Japan had tricked him! Magic vile my ass! If this was what he paid for, then he wanted his yen back! Little did he know that the reaction was already occurring in his body, bubbling about and taking control. It came slowly, and painlessly; without any warning.

China sighed and began to head towards the door when he noticed his sleeve was a bit tight on him. He looked at his sleeve curiously, and pulled it down, hoping to relieve himself. The sleeve only reached down to three inches above his wrist. He stopped. His sleeve was hanging over his fingers before and now…

It was then that he felt his shoes tighten. His feet were cramped inside the small blue moccasins that he had put on. China's heart raced faster than ever as his brain tried to contemplate what was happening to him.

Slowly, his shirt got tighter on him, the seams stretching out and extending to fit his barreling chest. He had never felt such warmth and power within him before, and he looked down to see the sleeves rising farther and farther up his arms, eventually reaching his elbow and tightening around his arm, tearing apart before China's mighty muscles.

His pants had clamped around his legs and stuck to him, the seams ripping apart and exploding at his thighs. China breathed in, his outfit finally giving way to his chest and tearing down the middle, his muscular chest stretching far beyond the limits of the outfit.

His shoes were long gone due to his expanding feet, and his boxers were only barely holding on. China looked down at himself in glee, his wish was coming true. He hadn't exactly expected his wish to come in THIS form, but it was all well and done. He couldn't wait to see the surprised look on Russia's face when he came out of the bathroom!

China stretched his muscles and tore apart his outfit more, now ripping it into tiny shreds to expose his stone cut body. His muscles were firm and lined, and his six pack gleamed in the lighting. His hair had become loose, as it was growing along with him. It hung over his shoulder lightly, and as China gazed in the mirror, he realized that he now stood over six feet tall!

"I'm almost Russia's size…" he murmured to himself, touching his body lightly. A moan of ecstasy overcame him as his hand reached down to his package, which was bulging out like crazy due to the tightening boxers. He might as well have been naked, seeing as the only article of clothing left on him was his boxers.

China was about to exit the door when he felt it again, a tang of growth overcoming him and causing him to stop. He could feel himself rising, his boxers getting tighter and tighter upon his skin, and the room closing in around him. His bones were stretching, and his muscles were expanding, his whole body was alive. It wasn't long before China stood well over seven feet, and only continued his growth.

He looked around, the bathroom getting smaller and smaller to him. His eyes turned to panic when he realized that he would soon become too large to even fit through the door. China tried to walk to the door, but his body was rising too fast for him to even bend down fast enough.

"Ow!" China cried out as his head smashed up against the ceiling and broke the concrete above him. He leaned down to rub his head, bits of concrete and debris falling lightly at his feet. China could feel himself getting even larger, the power overcoming him and letting him moan again, his body pushing and pushing.

Soon, his shoulders were up against the ceiling as well, and even as China stooped himself down to his knees, his back pressed up against the roof, trapping him. He quickly moved towards the back of the bathroom, sitting down upon the tub and watching as the room became even smaller now.

He became more and more cramped, the room closing in upon him and his head pressing against the ceiling horribly. His back was stuck against the wall, and the curtains had been ripped apart by his growing hands. China wriggled a bit, trying to adjust himself, but his body was much too big to move very much. He began to panic, his heart beating faster.

_What will I do if I can't get out?_ He wondered, as fear entered into his heart. But then again… perhaps he would become big enough to break through his limits.

"China? Is everything alright in there?" China could hear Russia's voice through the door. It had sounded so manly and menacing before, but now, it was just a little deep voice, almost like a tiny man. Wait, Russia WAS tiny compared to him!

China smiled and decided to move, and show Russia the new him. He moved towards the door, his back smashing the ceiling and opening up into the second floor up above. "I'm alright." He replied. His voice was thundering in comparison to Russia's. The new realization of power overcame him as he moved his fingers to open the door. His fingers were much too large to fully handle the doorknob and unlock it, so he decided upon just simply pushing it open. China used the backside of his hand to thrust open the door, which ended up flying off the hinges and against the back wall.

He could hear Russia's frightened voice as he spoke. "China? China what's going-" Russia had come around to see what had caused the door to fly like that, only to be greeted with China's humongous teeth. His eyes drifted into China's giant orb like eyes, and his heart plummeted to the ground.

"C-C-C-C-C-"

China smiled and moved through the door, his body breaking through the frame easily and tearing it apart. He crawled past Russia and sat himself down upon the bed, which was only as big as a small pillow to him. The bed collapsed under his weight, and his head was still pressed up against the ceiling so much that he had to lean over to sit upright. China watched Russia's face pale as Russia realized who was in control now.

"China… China… is that… is that you?" Russia's voice came out as a squeak, and only barely reached up to China's ears. China giggled and reached down. "Yes, yes it is me Russia." He replied, taking the small sexy man in his hand, lifting him to his face. He was so small to China, only the size of a teddy bear. His body fit nicely in China's palm, and his rod was already grinding against China's fingers.

"How do you like me now? I am in control, and you can't rough house with me anymore." China stated, staring at the tiny man. Russia wriggled in his grip, which only caused China to smile at him in love. "China… China please…" he begged, his voice filled with fear. "I didn't mean to hurt you… please have mercy…" Russia pleaded, his tiny fists banging upon China's fingers.

China shook his head, his eyes locking on Russia's tiny body. He licked his lips and giggled a little more. "I will show you mercy."

China could feel Russia's rod against his fingers, the small and yet powerful organ struggling to break free. China set Russia down softly upon the bed, his figure looming over Russia like a tower. Russia was red, his body was shaking, and his mouth was wide open. China sighed as he stroked Russia's hair lovingly.

"You know… I never would have known you were a beggar." China said, gazing down upon his love. "You never seemed like that."

Russia shook his head, but couldn't help but be mesmerized by China's very touch. China could feel Russia shuddering under his fingertips, and he himself shuddered, his erection growing. His rod pushed through his boxers, filling up the space between him and Russia. Russia stared at it, swallowing dryly.

China smiled down at him madly, licking his lips and giggling more. "What do you think now? Is it not big enough for you?" it was true, Russia could straddle that thing like it was a horse. It stood in front of him, the hefty smell of man filling his nostrils. He swallowed again and stared at the gigantic organ, which now stretched to five feet in length.

China leaned down closely to Russia, only close enough to breathe on him. "Pleasure me Russia. Let's see how big of a man you are now that I'm in control." Russia gazed back up at China fearfully, but his heart knew that China would never hurt him in a million years.

Slowly, Russia lifted his hands, and rubbed the thing in front of him, the warm organ pulsing madly and trembling at his touch. China's eyes dimmed as he began to pant, the tiny touch feeling more erotic than he ever could have imagined. He began to moan softly, his body shivering and his rod pulsing.

Russia couldn't help but love China. He loved every inch of him, even if China COULD crush him under his foot. He moved his hands up and down slowly, the bulge of a rod tingling beneath his hands and pulsing with the blood of erotism.

It was then that China felt himself rise more, his body trembling and responding more to the potion that his brother had given him. China's heart beat furiously, and his body responded, the room becoming smaller and smaller.

Russia could barely hold onto the growing bulge in front of him, and another spurt of growth pinned Russia against China hard, only exciting China more and more, and causing him to moan as he grew.

China was now completely crowded in the small room, his body becoming too big for the first floor ceilings. His feet were pressed up upon the walls, and the tip of his rod was pressing against Russia, causing him to squirm and try to free himself.

Although Russia was in a tight fit, he actually enjoyed the sensation of being pinned down by China's manhood. It was so warm, and so inviting. Russia resisted the urge to lick it, pushing it down as much as he could.

"I… I… I'm getting too big…" China declared; his knees up to his chin and Russia stuck against the wall. His body was getting much too large to fit inside the small room, and soon, China's head pushed through the wood ceiling, and his body rising into the room above him. This growth was definitely worth the three million yen.

China's feet pushed through the walls in front of them, entering into the next room. His chest rose through the hole his head had made, and eventually, his body stopped once more, China now towering over Russia.

Russia was on his rod, clinging to it for dear life. The wood and debris rained down upon the ground, barely missing him and China's rod. It had grown massive over the course of time, and now, Russia could fully straddle it. Russia's eyes opened slowly as he looked around him at the mess that was once China's bedroom.

China smiled and looked down, Russia now even tinier than before. "Russia… Russia you're so small!" he cried, looking down upon the now six inch tall Russia. The first floor ceiling had collapsed, and China could see Russia completely due to the massive hole he had made in the house.

Russia looked down, and realized that his arms could now fully wrap around China's rod, the gigantic organ pulsing beneath his grip. He gasped slightly and felt his own rod erect in pleasure. Russia blushed and snuggled China's rod lovingly, resisting the urge to lick it.

China reached down with two fingers and picked Russia up slowly, holding him by his waistline and one thumb on his stomach. Russia did not resist, as there was no reason to. China was now much bigger than him, and much stronger.

China bought Russia to his face, the little man safely in his grasp. "Russia… you're so tiny." He repeated, his eyes gazing at his little love. Russia's heart was beating a mile a minute, but his eyes gazed back at China steadily.

China smiled softly and placed Russia in his left palm, laying him down. Russia was about to sit upright when China's finger came down and pressed him back down, the massive digit upon his chest like an irremovable weight.

"Stay there. I want to see how you like it when I rub you like this." Russia gazed back up at China fearfully, sweat beading down his forehead and his body shaking.

China's right hand loomed over Russia, and softly came down upon his boxers, China's index finger lightly rubbing his crotch area and pushing it slightly.

Russia moaned in pleasure, his rod erecting almost instantly against the massive touch and wanting to spurt already. China rubbed him more, his skin feeling so good against Russia's rod. "China… China…" Russia moaned, love filling his heart and his cheeks burning.

China giggled and pulled at Russia's boxers, pulling them down. Russia shot up; his hands upon China's massive finger, trying to push him off. "China no! Please!" he cried out, pushing against the digit.

China merely chuckled and put out a thumb to hold Russia down firmly against his palm while he undressed him. "You don't like it when I touch you like this?" China's finger came again upon Russia's rod, stroking it softly.

Russia cried out, his back arching and his body shaking like a leaf. He was panting now, his breath coming in gasps. "China please…" his voice was barely audible. China pulled off his boxers now, and threw them to the ground below them. Russia was now completely vulnerable to the giant, his manhood out and about.

China gazed at it softly, his mouth widening even more and his finger stroking the organ like it was a twig. Russia screamed in pleasure, his body wriggling and struggling against China's fast hold grip. China was much too big for him, he was much too strong to push off, and he was certainly too big to try to reason with.

It was then that the giant decided to have a little fun with his love. China looked at Russia's eyes lovingly and spoke softly, his voice rumbling slightly. "Russia… Russia do you like that I'm in charge now? I told you I could show you so much more than what you show me." he nuzzled Russia's head with his nose and kissed him, his lips threatening to overtake Russia's very head.

Russia felt the warm lips come down upon him, and he embraced them back, his body shivering and his rod excited. Russia was at China's mercy, and he would do exactly as his master told him.

"China… China I would do anything for you…" Russia murmured; a happy smile upon his face and his eyes bright and shining. China smiled back at him lovingly, his heart beating with every pulse that was love.

Before Russia could say another word, China's lips opened and wrapped around Russia's tiny rod. Russia gasped in surprise, the massive lips feeling like gigantic warm pillows against his rod. He threw his head back and moaned, feeling himself wanting to come.

China felt the tiny rod in his mouth. It was only a little stub to him, but it was enough to cause Russia to scream out in pleasure. He sucked on it gently, extending the rod and his tongue licking the tip carefully. Russia's legs opened more as his ecstasy rose, and soon, he had an iron grip on China's nose. China's lips were firm upon his rod, sucking and licking in rhythm, the motion of his powerful tongue too much for Russia to handle.

China looked up and saw Russia's grip upon his nose, his eyes closed and his mouth frozen in a silent scream. He was having a wonderful time. The giant smiled as he gave Russia's rod one last long suck, pulling it upwards slightly and licking the tip.

This was enough for Russia to come.

China opened his mouth in anticipation, only to feel tiny dew drops upon his tongue. The saltiness of Russia's cum was soon engulfed in China's own saliva, but this was enough to turn China on more. He wasn't done with Russia just yet.

Russia lay limp in his palm, panting and gasping for air. He looked into the eyes of his lover, his master, and his sex mate. China looked back at him, licking the cum from his cheeks. "You came a lot, but I am not done with you just yet." China said, placing Russia back down upon the ground. Russia was barely able to stand, his legs giving way underneath him almost too soon. China lifted a finger to help his little love, and instead of setting him back up upon his feet, China bought him to his nipple, holding him steady.

Russia stared at the gigantic nipple that was the size of his head. He could feel his energy coming back, the sex drive returning more powerful than ever. Russia gazed up at China's massive eyes, wonder in his eyes.

"Can I?" he asked softly, his heart beating and his body shaking. China giggled and nodded his head, never seeing Russia being so kind and so soft spoken before. He watched as Russia moved towards his humungous nipple, his mouth open.

Russia clamped his mouth around the head of China's nipple, sucking on it and feeling the rough. China gasped a bit, a shiver spiraling down his spine and flying back up to his nipple. It became tender, and hardened at Russia's touch. Russia licked at it, the massive nipple tingling and moving to Russia.

Russia groped at it, his hands swiping over the nipple, sending China into a fresh new wave of howls. Russia clamped his mouth over the nipple again, licking it and biting at it, China now throwing his head back and howling.

China had lost his grip on Russia, as his hand went back down to the ground to steady himself. The hand crashed through the floor and onto the bottom, sending wood flying everywhere, and Russia hanging onto the nipple, dangling like a nipple ring.

China moaned and felt himself rising more now, his head bursting through the roof of the house and into the open sky above. His feet pushed through the walls and crashed out, sending furniture and wood flying. His arms were at his sides, pushing through the walls of the house and causing it to collapse around him like a couple of matches.

When the growth was over, China panted and gazed down, his house in shambles and his massive rod now breaking free of his boxers. It was bigger than he would have hoped. The potion not only made HIM bigger, but his rod as well. China sat up straighter, adjusting his body. "Russia?"

A nip at his nipple caused him to look down. Russia was dangling on his nipple, biting at it and massaging China's flesh. China felt his cheeks burn, and softly laid down, Russia now lying down upon his field like chest. Russia grinded into China's nipple, moaning in pleasure and licking more. The giant moaned along with him, his nipple lactating and covering Russia with the wet stickiness that was his love.

Russia slathered himself in the stickiness, his sex drive pounding at him. He shivered more, and cried out. "China! China!" China breathed and as his chest rose, Russia could feel himself being pinned against the nipple.

The giant breathed again, feeling the tiny man upon him and his rod erecting like a tower. Russia noticed that China's rod was up, and began to crawl towards it, inching his way down China's massive body. China shivered and squirmed as he felt the tiny Russia crawl. "Russia… Russia you tickle… Russia…"

Russia finally made his way down to the looming tower before him, clasping his arms around the huge organ and licking it softly. The tongue was tiny, but it sent shivers flying up and down China's spine, his body wanting more and more.

China's massive rod pulsed beneath Russia's arms, and he could feel it. Russia climbed up slowly, feeling their two rods grind against one another lovingly. China screamed aloud as Russia climbed up his rod and sat on top of his tip. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself down before he came too soon.

Russia was about to start his licking when another spurt of growth cause him to stagger and hold onto China's rod, the rod getting larger and larger every second.

China realized that he was growing again, his love becoming smaller and smaller on his tip. It felt so good though; Russia was so tiny now, so tiny that even the lightest touch on him would send him screaming in pleasure. China felt himself grow, his body overtaking the house's shambles and stretching beyond three football fields.

The growth only lasted a minute, but it was the longest minute ever in Russia's mind. The tip of the rod was now so large that he could fit half of his body into it if he so tried. China lifted his head slightly, and measured how big Russia was now compared to him. Russia was only an inch high.

China didn't want to grow anymore, but he wasn't sure just how big he was going to get. If sex was the thing that drove this growth, than they would have to stop sooner or later. It also occurred to him that Japan never mentioned a limit. China's brown eyes gazed at his miniscule lover, Russia trying to fit himself into China's tip, pushing himself in and urging himself forward.

Russia didn't even notice how big China had gotten, it only mattered that he was there, and his rod was bigger than ever. Russia squeezed his tiny body into China's tip, only fitting in half way before the tip became too narrow for him to fit. China felt it in him, Russia's body in him, pulsing and beating with his love.

"Russia… Russia…" China murmured, his rod excited and ready to burst. Russia could feel the pulsating flesh around him, surrounding him like a warm blanket and wrapping him inside of it all. "China…"

Russia licked the flesh around him, caressing it and sucking on bits and pieces of it, thrusting himself in and out of the immense flesh. China began to sweat more now, and eventually, his back arched, his screams echoing through the land.

And when he came, Russia was thrown back with such a force that it sent him flying into the air, far above anything he had ever been to. China exhaled and looked up to see the flying Russia falling down fast. He gasped and held out his hand, Russia falling into it softly and flopping down upon his palm.

China smiled and laid back down, the exhausted Russia in his grasp. He breathed in, putting the tiny Russia down upon his chest, stroking him lovingly. "Russia…" his cum was everywhere, covering the trees and covering everything that was around them. But they didn't care.

Russia crawled over gently to China's nipple again, and laid his head down upon it, nuzzling it and caressing it gently.

"I'm sorry."

China looked down. "What?"

Russia sighed. "I shouldn't have been so rough with you. I'm sorry China…" China's eyes softened as he gazed at Russia. "It's okay Russia… I understand…" he laid his head back down and put a hand over Russia. China breathed in softly. "It's okay."

Russia rubbed his nipple lovingly, and sighed. "But now I know… I can't be rough with you." China stifled a giggle.

"You know… maybe being this size isn't all that bad…"

Russia nodded, quickly falling asleep in his lovers grasp. "China?"

China smiled. "Yes?"

"I love you."

China nodded and rubbed the tiny man's back gently, his fingers overtaking him. "And I love you too Russia."

My Russia.


End file.
